Aiden Froste
Fubuki Atsuya (吹雪 アツヤ) is de jongere tweelingbroer van Shawn Froste en speelde als aanvaller. Achtergrond thumb|left|Jonge AidenToen Aiden nog leefde speelde hij aan de zijde van zijn oudere tweelingbroer, Shawn, in een junior team. De oudste tweelingbroer zou de bal stelen van de tegenstander, waarna de jongste tweelingbroer het doelpunt zou scoren. Ze waren de perfecte verdediger-aanvaller combinatie. Op een dag, toen zowel Aiden als Shawn 8 jaar oud waren, reden zij en hun ouders in de auto terug naar huis naar een wedstrijd. Het was slecht weer die dag, en hun ouders waren blij dat de wedstrijd niet afgelast werd, aangezien ze wisten hoeveel hun zoons van voetbal hielden. Net nadat Aiden en Shawn een belofte hadden gemaakt, was er een lawine. Het gerucht gaat dat Aiden Shawn op tijd uit de auto duwde, maar dat hij zichzelf niet meer kon redden en hij stierf in de lawine. Nadat dit gebeurd was, leefden de geest en persoonlijkheid van Aiden door in het lichaam van Shawn.. Uiterlijk Toen hij jong was had hij zalm gekleurd haar, en dezelfde kleur wenkbrauwen. De stekels van zijn haar stonden omhoog, en zijn ogen waren grijs met een beetje een groene teint. Hij droeg altijd een witte, wollen sjaal. Nadat hij stierf, leefde zijn geest verder in het lichaam van zijn broer, Shawn, wat hem de mogelijkheid gaf om zijn schot Oneindige Sneeuwstorm te blijven gebruiken. Als hij het lichaam van zijn broer overneemt zijn zijn ogen feloranje, en wordt zijn haar iets donkerder dan de kleur van Shawn. De stekels gaan weer naar boven staan, en de twee lokjes bovenop zijn hoofd gaan ook omhoog staan, die hem een beetje een duivelachtige look geven. Plot Seizoen 2 thumb|Aiden's eerste verschijningWanneer hij het lichaam van zijn broer overnam om hem een lesje te leren, gebruikte hij dit ook omdat hij meer voetbal wilde spelen. Dat is ook waarom hij vaak het lichaam van Shawn overnam tijdens de wedstrijden met Raimon. Aiden verschijnt voor de eerste keer in Aflevering 031, toen hij een beer vermoordde die het Inazuma Busje aan wilde vallen. Daarna blaast hij alle sneeuw die op zijn pad licht naar school weg, met een simpel schot. thumb|left|Aiden in de TCGHij verschijnt overnieuw in Aflevering 032, tijdens de test wedstrijd voor Shawn om zich bij Raimon's sterkste team op aarde te kunnen voegen en daarmee Alius Academy te kunnen verslaan. Hij verandert nadat Shawn Kevin Dragonfly's Draken Poeier met groot gemak gestopt heeft, en schiet zijn techniek Oneindige Sneeuwstorm vanaf de middellijn. Zodra hij richting het doel rent heeft hij er geen enkel probleem mee om langs Erik Eagle, Nathan Swift en Jude Sharp te komen. Het breekt door Mark Evans' Hand van God en maakt het eerste doelpunt voor Alpine. Mark zegt dan dat hij Aiden's schot tegen wilt houden, waardoor hij een uitdaging van Aiden krijgt als antwoord. Daarna schiet hij overnieuw, maar Oneindige Sneeuwstorm werd van zijn koers geblazen doormiddel van de combinatie tussen Victoria Vanguard's De Toren, Jack Wallside's De Muur en Mark's Ultieme Hand. In Aflevering 033 vraagt Shawn hem overnieuw om hulp, en gaat hij helemaal alleen in de richting van het doel, totdat Kevin zijn aandacht krijgt en hij terug verandert naar Shawn. Later in dezelfde aflevering heeft hij een wedstrijdje met Kevin om te zijn wie Raimon's superspits is, nadat Kevin de bal gestolen heeft neemt hij het lichaam weer over. Hij neemt de leiding in het wedstrijdje, totdat hij een eekhoorn ziet op het veld, en weer terug verandert naar Shawn. Als Shawn door de test van zijn vaardigheden heen is, neemt Aiden het elke keer over als er geschoten moet worden of als Shawn in de aanval geplaatst wordt, zelfs al zodra Shawn de bal heeft. thumb|Aiden en KevinHij en Shawn speelden voor de eerste keer samen met Raimon in Aflevering 034 tegen Gemini Storm, waarvan gewonnen wordt waardoor ze meteen doorgespeeld worden naar het volgende team, Epsilon, en daarna naar Chaos en Genesis. Net als zijn oudere broer, streeft Aiden heel erg naar het zijn van 'perfect', zoals in aflevering 036 wordt laten zien, wanneer Shawn zei dat hij niemand van het team kon helpen omdat hij niet 'perfect' was, en dankzij zijn boosheid kwam Aiden naar buiten. Zowel de jongste als de oudste van de tweeling vinden Epsilon's aanvoerder en doelman, Dvalin, helemaal niets, aangezien hij meer perfect leek dan Aiden en Shawn samen. thumb|left|Shawn en zijn tweelingbroer, Aiden, vlak voor het ongeluk.Dvalin probeerde om Aiden uit te lokken om sterker te worden, zodat hij geamuseerd kon worden met Aiden's Oneindige Sneeuwstorm, wat ervoor zorgde dat Aiden boos werd zodra Shawn ook maar een voet op het veld zette, en Aiden begon de leiding te nemen zonder dat Shawn er nog langer controle over had. En dankzij dat probeerde Shawn om zijn broer meer in zich te houden, en smeekte zijn jongere broer om niet meer te veranderen aangezien hij dacht dat hij meer Aiden werd als dat hij Shawn was. Zolang de tijd verstreek, nam Aiden steeds vaker het lichaam over door zijn verlangen om perfect te worden. Shawn gebruikte al zijn focus en kracht om Aiden binnen te houden, waardoor zijn niveau van spelen steeds verder afzwakte, aangezien Aiden dingen wilde doen zonder ook maar van een simpel iemand hulp te krijgen. [[Bestand:Fubuki_Atsuya_4.jpg|thumb|''It's going to be alright, big bro...]] Aiden ging zelfs zo ver dat hij zijn broer vertelde dat niemand hem nodig had, en dat het team alleen om Aiden vroeg en om zijn schot, Oneindige Sneeuwstorm. Maar toen zijn broer in zijn mentale status terecht kwam, realiseerde Aiden zijn fout en nam hij niet langer zonder toestemming de leiding meer. Hoewel, hij begon ook bang te worden dat niemand hem meer nodig had. Later, dankzij Axel Blaze, beseften Shawn en Aiden dat het zijn van perfect aan de kant van je vrienden en hun te vertrouwen met je gevoelens, betekende. Toen dat gebeurde, vertelde Aiden zijn broer, “That's right, you're not alone big brother,” (Dat klopt, je bent niet alleen, grote broer) wat Shawn weer moed gaf en zowel Aiden als Shawn werden één, en hierdoor creeërden ze de 'nieuwe' Froste. Relaties *Shawn Froste (oudere tweelingbroer) *Ongenoemde Moeder (omgekomen) *Ongenoemde Vader (omgekomen) Hissatsu Alleen Anime *'SC Vleugeldraak Sneeuwstorm' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SC Eeuwige Sneeuwstorm' *'SC Vries Schot ' *'DR Dribbel Storm ' *'DR Aurora Dribble ' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SC Northern Impact' *'SC Eeuwige Sneeuwstorm' *'DR Dog Run' *'DR Aurora Dribble''' Weetjes *Hij is 'The Blizzard Wizard' genoemd in het spel, Engelse versie. *Of Aiden Shawn uit de auto geduwd heeft of niet, is niet bekend. *Aiden is weer speelbaar in het spel Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen, doormiddel van Superlink Categorie:Man Categorie:Wind Personage Categorie:Personages Categorie:Aanvallers Categorie:Alpine Categorie:Raimon Categorie:Raimon Personage Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Overleden